This application requests five years of support to establish an NIMH Center for Intervention Development and Applied Research ("CIDAR") entitled "Vulnerability to Progression in Schizophrenia". The Operations and Clinical Assessment (OCA) Core (Seidman, PI) is responsible for location and recruitment of research participants, selection of all clinical (e.g., diagnostic and neuropsychological) instruments, training and quality control of the use of the instruments, and supervision of recruiters, diagnosticians, raters and of testers. The OCA is responsible for maintaining the subject flow, maintaining all records of study participants and ensuring that IRB, HIPAA and other regulatory procedures are followed. The OCA is also responsible for data management and statistical analysis. The OCA is the operational hub of a complex study involving five other